Mountain Magic
by AuthorCTD
Summary: Mountain Magic Sasil Fanfiction to hold us over until January.


So this is some Outsiders Celtic (made up by me) Lore nonsense that has been in my head for a while now... Cause I'm expecting MAGIC season 2. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this bit of FanFiction.

Six months ago, Ms. Naomi's house

"What you get for dinner?" Hasil asked as he looked through the bag Sally Ann place on the counter in the kitchen. "You get any more Macaroni and Cheese?"

Making a face Sally Ann said "I got chicken wings cause they were on sale and I got some rice-a-roni."

"You get any beer?"

"No... well I can't buy that for another seven months"

"Why not?" Hasil asked as he took the two small boxes out of the bag to hand to Sally Ann.

"You cant buy beer down here until you are twenty-one and I wont been twenty-one for well... for seven more months." Sally Ann said looking over to see Hasil smiling at her. "What?"

"I got seven months to work on your gift." was Hasil's replied as he brushed her hair behind her ear. He didn't like not being able to see her face.

"When's your birthday?"

"My ma birthed me twenty-four summers ago... What's this?" Hasil asked holding up the first small box for Sally Ann to see.

"It's cherry Jello, for desert" Sally Ann said while laughing. "but we have to make it now cause it has to be in the fridge for like a hour I think."

"And this."

"That... well... that's for later." Sally Ann said while looking at the floor, cheeks turning slightly pink.

At this Hasil became intrigued. Hasil could easily read her body language now and realized this had something to do with him making love to her. Talking about sex while in the act and Sally Ann was open to expressing what she wanted. But talking about sex over breakfast and she completely shut down, turning pink.

Hasil stepped closer to Sally Ann "Later when?" he asked his voice becoming husky.

"After dinner...or after I make the Jello"

"Yeah?" Hasil asked softly while pressing his body against hers. Lifting her chin to kiss her softly.

Backing Sally Ann into the livingroom Hasil removed her shirt before he removed his own. "What was the box?" He asked again

"It's condoms. You know... so I wont get pregnant."

At this Hasil stopped undressing to look at her. "You aint gonna get pregnant."

"But I'm not on any pills and we were lucky last month but we have to be careful."

"I am careful, moons not full." Hasil said as he unbuttoned her jeans.

"What?" was all Sally Ann had time to say before his hands and his mouth took over.

Post mountain, Sally Ann and Jame's house

Sally Ann heard the screen on her bedroom window scrap against the frame. Hasil had arrived.

The first visit had been well over two months ago with Hasil creeping in her bedroom late one night. She had been fast asleep when she felt the bed shift.

"Hey, you woke" he had whispered in her ear. She woke much calmer than one would expect but than again her mind and body knew it was Hasil and that she had nothing to fear.

"I just came down to check on you, I needed to see that you were alright." He had said.

"Shhhhh... James might hear." Sally Ann whispered as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"I don't care."

"Hasil, please." She whispered back as she listened for any movement outside her bedroom door. Lucky the TV in the livingroom was still running and Sally Ann guessed due to the late hour James had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Kay" Hasil whispered back. "Just let me hold you for a little while." he said as he slowly lay on the bed next to her.

Now it was routine, Hasil coming down the mountain every third night to spend it with her. Try as she might as angry as she was she could not lock the window. And now, now she waited. Waited to hear the window open. Because only in his arms did she find peace. Only in his arms could she rest.

Two weeks ago, Sally Ann and Jame's house

The early snowstorm hit Blacksburg so fast everyone had been released for work early. Grabbing her things from her desk and changing into her snow shoes Sally Ann got home just as roads were closed off by the law. After cooking dinner and taking a warm shower Sally Ann locked herself in her room to avoid James. It was a night Hasil should visit but with the heavy snow falling and the winds Sally Ann wasn't sure he would venture down the mountain, yet she waited by the window looking up and down the neighborhood. It was after midnight when a figure finally emerged from the shadows.

"Hasil" she sighed while quickly opening the window.

As he climbed through she could see his hair, coat and kilt were wet.

"I'll be back" tip-toeing to the bathroom Sally Ann grabbed a clean towel from the closet.

Returning to her room she locked the door before walking to Hasil. "Here, your wet." She whispered while running the towel over his hair and face. "Take your coat off so I can hang it on the heater."

Hasil did this slowly, his focus on each button as he took long deep breaths. This caused Sally Ann to reach over to feel his hands. They were not as cold as one would think. "You, okay?" she whispered in his ear. "You're kinda warm."

"Yup, been missing you is all."

Sally Ann placed his coat on the heater. Turning to see Hasil was already out of his shoes, shirt and kilt. "Is it all wet?" Sally Ann asked looking at the pile on the floor.

As Sally Ann knelt to scoop the clothes up the clouds parted, the room was illuminated with moon light.

"Leave it" Hasil said gruffly as his hand cupped her neck and she begin to rise up. His forehead pressed to hers, Hasil breathed in her scent deeply.

As Sally Ann looked Hasil in the eyes the air itself changed. Turning thick and warm, making it hard to breath. Reaching down in one move Hasil had her nightgown off before his mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss promising a long fulfilling night. Next Hasil lifted Sally Ann while walking to the bed. As they lowered the springs popped cause Sally Ann to pull back.

"No, C'mere" Hasil all but growled. Kissing not only her mouth but neck as well.

"Shhhh..."

Tossing the blankets and pillows onto the floor Hasil followed them.

"I am yours and you are mine... Say it." He said in a husky voice Sally Ann almost didn't recognize as he hovered over her.

Caught up in the passion Sally Ann could only repeat without question "I am yours and you are mine." she said breathlessly before she felt him enter her.

"Always" Say it... Hasil demanded in her ear.

"Always." she barely got out as she felt him move.

And as they came together Sally Ann could hear wolves howling so close they were sure to drown out the moans she couldn't hold back.

Today, Big box store

To be Continued :)


End file.
